Mocca Capuccino
by Yami Koibito
Summary: AU AAML It's been years since Satoshi saw Kasumi ever since the move, now she's back into his life, but as a confession is heard, heartbreak occurs. Will these two have a happy ending? Satoshi x Kasumi Pokeshipping


**Mocha Cappuccino**

**Rated: PG**

**One-shot created on: March 4, 2006**

**One-shot finished on: March 4, 2006**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the anime or the mangas..I wish I owned those cute little Pikachus!**

**A/N: Whoo! Finally my first Pokeshipping fanfic..actually my first Pokemon fanfic. I submitted this story to my English teacher and I'm still wondering what she thought of it. **

**It's AU for everything! There's no Pokemon, no gang(except for Satoshi and Kasumi..well there is a mention of Haruka), and Satoshi and Kasumi faced school together. Don't hit me! cowers behind bed**

**Anyways, I hope you like it. **

**"Speaking"**

**'Thoughts'**

**- Scene change -**

_Flashback_

**Summary: _-_AU_-_ It's been years since Satoshi saw Kasumi ever since the move, now she's back into his life, but as a confession is heard, heartbreak occurs. Will these two have a happy ending? - Satoshi x Kasumi -_ Pokeshipping_ - **

**-**

An ear-piercing slap echoed throughout the forest; birds flying out like there was no tomorrow.

A stunned silence dominated the field as the wind blew, caressing both male and female, yet unaffecting them with its softness. Irises of chocolate-brown and cerulean-blue stared intently at the other, unable to speak the words speeding through their minds.

The male opened his mouth to speak, yet closed it as though he were mute. He clutched his crimson-red shirt tightly in a perplexed manner; why did she slap him? The twelve-year old didn't understand her actions, yet something inside him retorted that he should. His eyes narrowed in thought as vexing as it was, he had to understand her sudden rancor for him.

"I thought I knew you better Satoshi.."

The silence ceased.

"But..I guess I still have much to learn.." Her eyes brimmed with tears as the said male stood there and gape like a goldfish. "You're such a jerk sometimes." With that said, she turned her back to him and ran off as her hair tie slipped out of her sunset-colored hair; leaving her shoulder length sunset colored hair to permeate freely as she ran. 'Why did I have to fall for his obstinacy..?'

"Kasumi! Wait!" The boy cried out as he sprinted after her doggedly; not even caring if he obtained bruises or cuts from this run. His hands tore through many branches as his eyes concentrated only on Kasumi's silhouette.

Though fate had other plans for him.

A small, innocent rock laid on the ground as if waiting just for him.

He panted, wondering how the female could run so fast. 'Why is she acting this way? Was it something I said?' The youth gasped as he tripped on the rock and met the ground with a soft 'plop'. The boy laid there gazing at the trees in his vision; he lost her.

"Why me..?" He uttered with regret hinted in his voice; the epiphany struck him as he recalled that days events.

**-**

_"Satoshi! Satoshi!" The said boy rolled over to the side of his bed to ignore the constant nagging of a certain female. "Satoshi." She pouted. "What am I going to do with you? You're still the same as ever: indolent and obstinate."_

_It's been a month since Kasumi reunited with Satoshi after the move that separated them during the fourth grade. Since then, they've called and sent e-mails to each other; now she was back into his life, more than he could ever imagine. The two have been friends since pre-school and many people knew them as the "bickering duo". They used to bicker constantly on the littlest of things such as possession of the last crayon box._

_A small smile graced Kasumi's lips as she continued to gaze at the slumbering boy. 'He looks cute when he's asleep.' She thought to herself before shaking her head back to reality. 'It's either now or never.'_

_An exasperated sigh escaped her lips, having second thoughts of her plan for that day. 'If I can't do it today..then I can't..' The thirteen year old shook her head again. 'I can't think that. I can do it.'_

_"Satoshi..it's time for breakfast." Secret weapon number one: Satoshi could never resist food._

_Immediately, chocolate-brown eyes opened as the pre-teen sat up with hunger reflected in his eyes. "Breakfast? Where?" He gazed around for any sign of beverages, but found none. "You tricked me!"_

_"Well at least you're awake." Kasumi shrugged. "Oh. Your mother said to just to eat anything in the house..or something like that. I was half-asleep that time, so I'm not sure." She chuckled nervously._

_"What are we waiting for? Let's make sandwiches."_

_One blink and the boy was gone._

**-**

_"Satoshi..would you mind going on a walk with me? I need to talk to you."_

_The boy blinked. "Um, sure."_

_Kasumi smiled at him nervously before leading the way to a clearing in a forest. "Here we are." She spoke with a hint of stage fright in her voice._

_"Hey, it's the woods we used to play hide-and-go-seek in." Satoshi chuckled, but sighed sadly. "You always beat me though, but I won twice." A smile lit up his face. "What was it you want to talk about?"_

_The girl took a deep breath; she could no longer turn back now. "From your letters, I hear that you've made a new friend. Haruka was it?" He nodded urging her to continue. "Do you like her?"_

_"Of course I like her." Her eyes widened to an extent as she imagined herself fighting the other girl to the death. "She's one of my best friends, besides you of course." She breathed in a sigh of relief as that image flew away. "Though she's more girly than you, has a little brother, never hits me-except for that one time, she's not scrawny, bossy, and impatient."_

_With each word, she felt like stabbing this Haruka girl to bits and pieces._

_"Why?"_

_"Well I," She glanced nervously toward the ground, afraid of saying the wrong words to him. "Do you like me?"_

_The boy laughed. "Why are you asking me things like that? You know the answer."_

_"But..do you like me in another way?" Kasumi trembled as she was beyond nervous, but frantic._

_"I uh..well you don't seem to be a good cook, um, you're bossy, and-"_

_That was when the pain came._

**-**

"Kasumi!" Satoshi panted as he scurried up the stairs to his room, where the two were staying in together. His hand gripped the knob like he was going to throw the door aside and opened it to a sight he never wanted to see.

An empty room.

Not even Kasumi's clothing or bag could be found; everything was like how it used to be when she didn't return to the neighborhood.

He fell to his knees, regretting now more than ever, not uttering those three forbidden words.

**-**

Four years had passed slowly for Satoshi, guilt washed over him every day, the 'what ifs' and 'whys' tormented him. His hair grew two times its original length since that day and it was always kept in a hair tie. His height changed from the original four feet six inches to that of five feet six inches by a growth spurt that year.

Today was the day of her disappearance where guilt and regret worked overtime. He just wished there was a time machine or at least something that could at least travel backwards in time.

A vexing sigh escaped his lips, he should have never said those things to her.

He was on his way to a café to relax when something or rather someone caught his eyes. The adolescent sprinted over to a girl and tapped her shoulder without even thinking.

"Yes-Satoshi?"

It was really her.

Same cerulean-blue eyes, same sunset colored hair, but she was taller than the day he saw her last by about four inches or so he estimated.

A smirk settled on his lips, he was taller.

Kasumi gazed bewilderedly at the teen in front of her; no longer a kid, but a handsome young teen. She snapped out of her daze and began to turn tail, but Satoshi grabbed her arm and turned her around so she could see his face. "Kasumi.." He trailed off. "I shouldn't have said those things to you, I was stupid I admit it. I was really nervous when you asked me that question; I was unsure of my feelings until I realized them as I tried to catch up to you." He took a deep breath. "Now I can say these words: I love you."

She was beyond shocked and didn't know what to say. 'This must have been what he felt that day..he still thinks of me even when I took the train back home that day..' Tears flowed freely from her eyes in bliss. The seventeen year-old wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. "I love you too..I can't believe you can still say that when I left your house that day."

Satoshi chuckled. "I still had faith, but at times I didn't so. Hey, let's say we get reacquainted in a café, my treat."

"Sure."

The two walked through the streets of town, hand and hand as they thought of only one thing: 'I wonder if they have Mocha cappuccinos(1).'

_**OWARI - THE END  
**_

**A/N: Well what do you guys think for my first Pokemon story? It was a real killer since I did this for three hours or so I dunno, all I remember is it was four a.m. when I finished. sweatdrop**

_**NOTE FOR "MOCHA CAPPUCCINO"**_

**1) And of course you're wondering why I put Mocha Cappuccino instead of just Cappuccinos right? Or not..Well actually I make myself Mocha Cappuccinos. They're really good, especially with the whipped cream. Yummy. **

**A/N: Well that's it for now, until the next time we meet! **


End file.
